A long description Everyone else ignore
by BeheadedbyLust
Summary: A story description for a Utube crossover video, only read if you want to. This is open for discussion though, so if you like what you read I will happily write this story! At the moment there's only a basic plot.


Soo, here is the slightly epic/melodramatic/generally weird story of my crossover pairing : Eric & Satine! :D

- The video starts at the end (kinda) with Satine collapsing unbeknown to Eric who is remembering their first meeting together... We then flashback to the 1900's in Paris where Eric is watching Satine 'The Sparkling Diamond' performing at the Moulin Rouge. Since Eric has already been a vampire for so many years he felt he needed a change and so travelled to Paris to delight in it's 'nightlife scene' this then lead him to discover the Moulin Rouge where he started to watch Satine's popular performances.

- Almost immediately he becomes besotted with her and begins to see her everywhere, even when he sees her walking up some stairs or simply past him he has to watch her. Satine doesn't appear to notice nor return Eric's affections and simply goes about her normal business. Eric meanwhile begins to fantasize about Satine and even dreams of spending the night with her, always in his dreams she taunts him and before his dream ends he always wakes up.

- One night, he decides to talk to Satine and sneaks up on her after one of her performances. She's shocked to see him but he persuades her to make him her 'manager' and says that she will be rewarded, he also hints at them being lovers. Satine, taken in by offers of fame, fortune, and Eric, accepts his offer and Eric becomes her 'manager'.

- Another night, after their arrangement, Satine is performing as her new manager watches however unbeknown to her she has consumption. She collapses and is luckily caught by another performer, Eric watches with a worried expression and follows her to the back room where she is being treated. However he overhears another performer badmouthing Satine and promptly kills and feeds off her. Satine feels as if she can see all this happening and wakes up shocked, however when she awakes Eric is by her side tending to her. She relaxes and thinks nothing of her visions.

- However, soon after awakening she starts to cough up blood whilst Eric is beside her. He hurriedly dismisses everyone as bloodlust begins to overtake him and before he can stop himself he bares his fangs. Satine watches scared and imagines him biting and tearing her flesh, the image is quickly banished as he bites her...

- After Eric has fed on Satine he comes out of his bloodlust and notices that Satine is luckily still alive though in a very bad state, feeling guilty and confused he flees the scene.

- Satine is found by the doctor and he takes care of her until she regains conciousness again. Once she gets better Satine is haunted by Eric and what he did to her and so leaves the Moulin Rouge in search of a new place to work.

She finds another job as a courtesan at another 'theatre' and performs there, she is an instant hit with the men and finds herself spending a few nights with them...

- Whilst with one of her clients, she spots Eric watching her. Eric couldn't stay away from her any longer as he's now addicted to her blood. Satine watches, horrified, as he leaps into the room (yes, I know in my story vampires can enter anywhere ok? xD ) and kills her client. Afterwards, Eric turns on her and holds her down asking her why she ran away from him and telling her that she's his now.

- He then pins her down on the bed and bites her (as Satine earlier predicted would happen) this time he wakes up from his blood filled stupor earlier and overcome with more guilt and sadness he realises what he's done. He then gives her his blood and she wakes up confused, hurt and frightened. She then begins to realise that even though he's treated her so badly she loves him.

Eric then confesses his own feelings and they make love, Eric remembers what he wanted from Satine in the first place, not her blood but her love.

- Returning to the Moulin Rouge, Satine is shocked as she begins to cough up blood again. She cries as she wonders what will happen to her romance with Eric and whether she will live or not... Eric, meanwhile, is deep in thought elsewhere and has been missing Satine's performances. As she is performing Satine notices Eric isn't there and doesn't know where he is, she gets upset and her illness begins to take over. Eric somehow hears her crying out and rushes to her, however he's too late as she collapses.

- With blood running out her mouth, and as she realises she's dying Satine finally tells him about all the times she collapsed and didn't tell him. Eric is stunned and watches mournfully as Satine dies.

Taa daa! :D The ending is really crap but by then I was pretty fed up so... :/

I hope you like the sneaky manip pics I shoved in there though! xD However, my manips in the video itself are pretty crap so there aren't many, mainly just me using the cookie cutter every now and then... xD I'll definitely vid Satine/Eric more often though, since I'm now in love with this AU couple! xD

(P.S, This is the description for my video of this pairing on Utube, unfortunately the description was too 'long' to post... _ And since I couldn't cut any of it I had to post it here instead... I feel like such a spammer... :'( But if you just happen to read this, despite my warning, and you actually want me to write a fanfic of these two...well how could I say no? :D So I guess this also doubles as story ideas! :D )


End file.
